


Erosion

by Perfica



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“You're like the world's most obnoxious kid, Rodney.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Erosion

"I'm cold."

"So put a sweater on."

"I don't want to. I lost my orange one and the rest all make my skin itchy."

"Then get under the covers."

"But that means I have to move!"

"I'm sorry, buddy, what can I say?"

"You could have a bit more sympathy for me."

A minute of shuffling, rearranging and cover sharing ensues.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good. . . . Okay, why are you staring at me?"

"I'm bored."

"And?"

"And all you're doing is reading that book. Why haven't you finished it yet? Do you really care about the trials and tribulations of mythical Russian people?"

"McKay..."

"I could get the crib notes for you, if you want. I'm sure Vladi-what's his name wouldn't mind telling you what happens in the end."

"Rodney!"

"What?"

"What do you want? I'm trying to kick back and relax and you're not helping."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"I'm bored; kiss me."

"No."

"Just a little peck."

"No."

"A quick smooch?"

"No."

"Some mutual movement of mouths and tongues?"

"No."

"It doesn't even have to be on the lips! Just a quick kiss - here, my cheek is a good place. Kiss me on the cheek and I'll go to sleep."

"You're like the world's most obnoxious kid, Rodney."

"Kiss me. Kiss me."

"I'm not listening."

"I can do this all night. Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss - "

"I'm not _listening_."

"Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me - c'mon already, kiss me! Is that too much to ask? What the hell does a guy have to do to get a kiss from his significant - ?"

Quite a few minutes of silence ensues.

"Well; that was certainly a kiss."

"You happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

"You sound like you're on drugs."

"But on a positive note, I'm no longer bored."


End file.
